


Cheer Up

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [343]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I just wanted to say I reallllllly love your stuff and I was wondering if you'd maybe do some cockles with Jensen getting really upset over something and Misha doing his best to make him smile again idk I just need this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up

“Come on.” Misha murmured, nuzzling into Jensen’s neck. “Smile for me.”

“Misha…not right now.” Jensen grunted, pushing Misha away.

Misha frowned, sitting on the couch by Jensen, seeing how upset Jensen actually was, and his brain started running, trying to think of some way to cheer Jensen up.

He started trying to tell different jokes, but they didn’t work.

Then Misha started to try to make funny faces, and, still, nothing.

“Misha, what are you doing?” Jensen asked.

“I’m gonna make you happy.” Misha said, determined.

He started kissing around Jensen’s neck, murmuring words of love and comfort, and he thought that he felt Jensen start to relax, but over-all, he was still quiet, and upset.

“Alright then…” Misha said. he got up, acting like he was leaving when he moved around Jensen and reached out, trying to tickle him.

Jensen moved quickly, pulling Misha back over the couch, and the two landed on the floor, Jensen over Misha, and had him pinned down.

“Feel a little better?” Misha asked, concern on his face.

Jensen gave a soft smile, which Misha returned. “A little.” Jensen said, leaning down and kissing Misha.


End file.
